Secret Obessession
by SkyBell
Summary: There was a little dark blue book. Sasuke's diary to be presice. Why did fate do this and what will Sasuke do when he finds out Sakura has it? Sasusaku.


**I thought I'd make this to please all you SasuSaku fans. KIBA IS M INE!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my OCs, please ask before you use them.**

Secret Obsession 

A sixteen year old Sakura wiped her overly large forehead, ridding it of all sweat she shed from training. Kakashi spoke to the young exhausted ninja in an untired even bored voice.

"Ok guys. You can all go home know. I take pity on you."

They all let out a sigh of relief, glad to be able to go and rest. Non-stop training for three hours will do that.

Sakura looked down at her attire and grimaced. It was soaked in sweat and blood. The dirt on it sure as hell didn't help. Why did she insist that she could handle as much training as Sasuke and Naruto while they were competing to see who was stronger? Not pretty.

Sasuke turned to the dirtied kunoichi. "Sakura, we live in the same direction so you coming with me or not…" Sasuke's eyes widened and a light blush colored his pale cheeks.

He turned his head away, turning redder every time he saw her. "Sakura, would you mind, ummmm, unsticking your clothes from your body please." He said helplessly.

Oh yeah. Sakura blushed at the thought of going through town like this. Her fanboys would be happy, no doubt.

"No, you go ahead. I've got spare clothes in my training bag. I'll change once you're gone, seeing as Naruto already left." She smiled at him. Sasuke nodded and walked away but during his first few steps, something fell out of his pocket.

Sakura went to her training bag and dug through it, seeing if she really did have an extra pair of clothes. She sighed guiltily. She felt terrible about lying to Sasuke but she really didn't want to walk back to the village with him.

Don't get her wrong, she still liked Sasuke but since the night he betrayed Kohoha and broke her heart, she wasn't all fangirly.

She knew that since her clothes clung to her body, showing off her figure, he would blush all the way there and his fangirls would notice and they would attack her while she had no charka left from training to defend herself and she would wake up sore in the morning.

Heck, he even had some rabid fangirls.

Crap! She didn't have an extra pair of clothes. Ok, nothing serious. She'd just catch up with Sasuke and ask to borrow one of his shirts. Yeah, that'll work.

Sakura started running in the direction the Uchiha went when she tripped over something and landed flat on her face. The pinkette carefully lifted herself off the ground and looked to see what she tripped on.

There was a little dark blue book. Wasn't dark blue Sasuke's favorite color? Shrugs.

She picked it up. It didn't have a title. Weird. The green eyed girl flipped it open to the first page. Her eyes widened considerably. 'Crap! Sasuke keeps a diary. You learn something new each day. I should give it back before I'm tempted to read it..' Too late. The temptation has started.

'I'll read it later then give it back as if I just remembered.' She stuffed it back into her bag and continued in the direction she was going before she tripped.

Just as her breath started coming out in pants, she saw his back and increased her speed.

"Sasuke -pants- wait up –breaths deeply-" Sasuke turned around but Sakura couldn't stop running cause she was going too fast so she rammed into him knocking them both down.

She landed on his chest while he landed on his back.

Sakura scrambled off quickly as soon as she saw how red Sasuke's face was. He has been having trouble controlling his hormones lately. One day during training, she could have sworn he was staring at her butt.

He also got up and dusted his shirt off.

"Ummmmm. Sasuke-kun…" He lifted his head to look at her, knowing she wanted something. "Could I borrow one of your shirts? I kinda forgot my extra clothes at home. Please." She put on her cutest sad, sad puppy dog face, knowing she'd get her way.

Sasuke sighed. He had the choice between giving her the shirt and getting hit over the head with a mallot. Besides, he could never resist the sad puppy dog face.

Our favorite little pinkette felt a shirt being tugged over her head and her heart nearly stopped. She just asked for the shirt. She never asked him to put it on her. That was sooo sweet. Sasuke finished and nearly laughed. It was way too big for her so it tilted to the side. If it was baggy on him, imagine how big it was on her.

"Oh… Thanks.." She said, somewhat uneasily or unsure, it was hard to tell.

Why the hell did he even do that? Why didn't he just toss it to her and be done with it?

"Yeah, anyways, let's get there before Naruto drags us to go get some ramen. The baka." So they went on their to the village which wasn't that far. Sakura's breath still came out a bit uneven.

A little later 

Sakura laid down on her bed feeling much better. She took a shower the second she got home. She'd have to return Sasuke's shirt soon but until then, let's take a look into his diary.

Sakura got up and went to her bag and dug through it until she found what she was looking for. Grinning, she opened it to the first page and plopped down onto her bed.

_Let's get some things straight you stupid book. I don't like you and you don't like me but we're stuck with each other. Oh, and you tell _anyone_ what I tell you, I'll kill you twice and make sure you have a very painful afterlife._

Sakura looked at the book in question. "Sorry about you're doomed afterlife." Then she continued.

Ok, so a little while ago I betrayed Kohona ( Blunt isn't it?) but I came back after I killed Orochimaru. When I finally came back though, I couldn't believe how much everyone changed. A few people like Kakashi, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru and Lee were the same but even Naruto looked a bit more mature.

_I especially noticed how much Sakura changed. She went from being a stupid, annoying and weak fangirl to a strong and pretty healer. Like I said, you tell anyone and you're dead along with your afterlife._

She stared at the entry for a while before jumping up and doing a happy dance. Yay! Sasuke thought she was pretty.

At the Uchiha Manor 

Sasuke emptied his bag on the floor, taking his weapons, he put them away for next training.

Walking back to his stack, he saw his usual stuff except for one thing. The thought of that thing being missing made his blood freeze. 'Where the fuck is my diary?'

Back with Sakura 

The pinkette decided to keep reading to find out exactly what he thought of her. She eagerly turned the page.

You freaking suck. Why am I saying this to you? Well, I just plain don't like you. You can't do anything other than be written on. I hope it's painful. You can't tell me what this stupid feeling I get around Sakura is now can you? It makes my heart skip a beat and drives my hormones at their worst.

_I've also been daydreaming a lot. I have so far come up with the best make out tactic for me and Sakura. At first, I thought, why her? But then I remember her emerald gaze, her creamy skin but most of all, her beautiful pink hair._

She again stared at the diary in thought. 'Is this really the same Sasuke who used to say how annoying and weak I was?'

With Sasuke 

'Shit. What if someone found it?' Our favorite Uchiha (Except Allie. Hmph, she likes Itachi better.) searched the training grounds, desperate for a sign of where his diary could be.

'Man. There was some stuff in there I didn't want anyone to read.' He looked back into the direction he came from and was about to leave when he saw a big imprint in the dirt. Curious, he bent down to examine it. 

'Oh, so Sakura tripped again. Funny. That rectangle shape is just the right size to be my diary. –censored- Sakura has it!'

Sasuke quickly started running towards Sakura's house, begging Kami-sama to not have let Sakura read it.

With Sakura (again)

'One more page can't hurt. I think I have a right to know what he thinks of me.' She reasoned to herself, surpressing the guilt. She turned the page again, this time, ashamed but did it nonetheless.

I found out what this useless emotion is, no thanks to you I think it's called love. I only remember it because I used to love my mother until my bastard of a brother killed her off. I never thought I'd fall in love, least of all to her.

_I was taught that love is a weakness but during missions, whenever I feel that sakura ius threatened, I get a sudden burst of energy and strength but when I try to use it during training, it's never there._

_So, is love a strength or a weakness?_

Sakura felt her breath hitch in her throat. She felt her heart nearly stop. She felt happiness. She felt her lips curving into a smile. She felt a lot of things.

But then the doorbell rang. She jumped slightly but quickly calmed down and went to answer the door, diary still in hand. "Hello" She said after she opened the door. Once she saw it was Sasuke, her heart was filled with guilt and self-shame.

She let him in and after he walked in, he saw his diary in her hand. His face darkened as she closed the door and shadows covered his eyes.

"How much did you read?" He asked as she turned back to him.

"Ummmmmmmmm. What are you talking about Sasuke?" She asked, all too innocently. In a split second, before she could even comprehend what happened, she was against the floor with Sasuke on top of her, their lips only an inch apart, curtisy of Sasuke who like this position.

"How much woman?"

Sakura tried to move but her efforts all went to naught, she was stuck, Sasuke was much stronger and heavier than her.

She mumbled something then tried to squirm away. Sasuke smirked and pressed down harder against her, their lips only a few centimeters away, reminding her that he had the advantage.

"I can't hear you. Please repeat that Sakura-_chan_." He said, emphasizing the chan suffix.

She turned her head away as much as she could, which wasn't a lot nand cursed under her breath when an idea suddenly came to her.

She smirked, mimicking Sasuke and turned her head back to him. Slowly, his smirk faded away and his look of triumph was replaced by a look of utter confusion.

She moved her head forward and when their lips were a millimeter apart, she whispered "I love you too." Then pressed their lips together and expected Sasuke to pull away but he just pressed even harder against her, as if trying to rid any space between them.

That poor book was now scared for life.


End file.
